An Era of Peace
by Kaishei
Summary: Even when nothing is happening in Soul Society, something is happening in Soul Society, and this time the 13 court guards are left weaker than ever. But not because of a threat, but because no one was watching Mayuri.
1. Tragic Incident, Background Unfolds

_So, welcome to my first Bleach fic. I know this is quite a lot, I'm not sure if I'm even capable of writing this much heh. Anyway, it's long and rather pointless this chapter, but it's just to get the feel of things, it'll get better...I hope. So, read on and enjoy._**

* * *

******

An era of peace an- ah, who am I kidding

Winter war over, Aizen defeated, no major casualties and spring is here.

Since the recent war, hollow attacks had decreased largely with minimal attacks within the human realm and even less in the soul society. With less hollow attacks, and no recent schemes to destroy the seritei around, there was an unusually rare era of peace and quiet to be held- well, it would be if the captains and their lieutenants had anything to do. With an amazing reduction in paperwork and next to none missions on offer, those of high status within the Gotei 13 found a seemingly never-ending length of days holding nothingness but lounging around and general laziness. Sure, at first it was great, more time to spend training the squads and tending to personal relationships, but there's only so much one can take in one go before boredom begins to set in.

After the initial excitement of having nothing to do- can't you just hear the sarcasm- most people decided to work on what they originally had no time to do...does that seem to obvious? Well, anyway, many of the lowly seated and unseated officers of the majority of squads started to train harder than before, some hoping to achieve their Shikai, some to learn their swords name, and some, merely so they can beat their mates in a fight.

In the forth division, Captain Retsu Unohana and her lieutenant Inane Koetsu set to work on drafting new medicines and learning techniques from the human world that may aid in their healing processes, while their third seat, Yasochika Iemura, continued writing his memoirs which he began so long ago; no doubt hoping he may become more wildly known throughout seritei. Hanataro Yamada, seventh seat, began a rather steady relationship with Yuzu Kurosaki, who was placed under Unohana's care- wait, what, how is that possible? Oh, didn't I mention. My deepest apologies, I assumed you knew about the Karakura High School Fete incident- no, well let me enlighten you, though not a pleasant story.

The New Year had just begun and Karakura High School was hosting its annual school fete to help raise funds for various charities. There were many people there, but only a few were ki- murdered. A man on the run from the police for murdering his family, wife and two kids, stumbled upon the fete in a frenzy. The man was in the midst of a breakdown- too much stress they said, and when people tried to get him to calm down, he began to shoot at random people, unfortunately, those people were ones we all knew too well.

Tatsuki Arisawa, first to be shot after covering Orihime and keeping her from danger, she died instantly from a bullet to the heart. She died only physically though, as when her body fell, her spirit remained, protecting Orihime in whatever way possible.

Uryu Ishida, fell after trying to use his Quincy powers on the man, his body fell, while his spirit remained still using his Quincy powers.

Karin Kurosaki, in a similar fashion to Tatsuki, shot through the heart, protecting someone they care about deeply, in this case Yuzu.

Yuzu Kurosaki, hit by a through and through which first went through Karin, even after their bodies fell and their souls remained, Karin never stopped holding Yuzu.

Yasotora Sado, or Chad, died heroically, after running up to the man and yanking the gun from his grip in an attempt to stop him, he fell, but his spirit still held the man which in the end, was what stopped him.

Like I said, not a pleasant story, but, it is not yet over.

While people were still dazed and unsure of what happened, those who did, quickly ushered the spirits of those who were killed but not 'dead' away from prying eyes, or at least, those who could see them and begin to ask difficult questions.

Isshin and Ichigo Kurosaki, Ryuken Ishida, and Orihime Inoue were the ones who had to deal with the losses most. Once all hidden away, Orihime began to cry for her best friend who tried to comfort her best as possible, while the elder Ishida discussed with his son, and Ichigo cried for his sisters and friends. The elder Kurosaki held the bridge of his nose before calling the only one who could help, Kisuke Urahara. They all went to Urahara's shop, where a decision was made and a favour was called. After a short conference with Yamamoto, captains Hitsugaya and Kuchiki, along with Rukia and Matsumoto, appeared through the gate within Urahara's basement; where all were seated. Due to the nature of their deaths and the fact that Yamamoto owed the Kurosaki's a favour, the newly departed were to be taken through the gate to soul society instead of a regular Konso. These 5 would then be placed in the tuturlidge of various captains where they were to be trained. However, not to the surprise of many, several decided to go with them and take permanent residence within Soul Society. These several being, Orihime, Ichigo and Isshin. It was around this time that an agreement was made between Head Captain Yamamoto and Kisuke Urahara that a permanent link between the shoten and the seritei was made- Just thought I should add that in, it will be useful later.

Anyway, back on track, there you have it, the unpleasant disaster leading to 5 premature deaths- though led on to something better for some.

In the twelfth division, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi started to experiment more- much to the displeasure of many. He began to use willing subjects from Rukongai once those from within seritei ran thin, with the promise of money, many agreed, and surprisingly many survived though with added limbs of various missing organs. Uryu Ishida was placed under Kurotsuchi's care- why, no one knows. However amazingly he fit in well, and the captain and he managed a good working relationship to the surprise of many; it is also thought that he has a rather close relationship with the lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi.

At squad 8, not much changed, Shunsui Kyoraku is still lazy as ever, and Nanoe Ise is still as irritated by it. Yasotora Sado, or as I shall now refer to him as, Chad, was placed within this squad and has become quite popular somehow, most admire his muscles and his ability to scare the eleventh squad.

In the second squad, Tatsuki and Karin were placed under Captain Soi Fon, who had strangely taken a liking towards them. The captain now has been found relaying her paperwork to her lieutenant in order to train the two youngsters, much to Oemada's distaste. Soi Fon seems unfazed by his whining and instead, much to the enjoyment of her two protégés, the rest of her squad, and herself likes to make Oemada engage in difficult courses and training in which anyone may watch- it's a weekly thing, and it has crossed her mind several times, that she should start charging with the large crowds he receives.

Squads 3 and 5 have begun to adjust to their new captains, Isshin and Ichigo- if you couldn't guess already. Both Momo Hinamori- who has recovered remarkably with the help of her new captain- and Izuru Kira, have become accustomed to the extra amount of paper work they now receive, due to their captains inability to actually finish it. Watching them try, is quite amusing yet also pitiful, Kira and Hinamori now have weekly paperwork meeting where they help one another complete it, and along with any others who decide to help- funnily enough when Matsumoto likes to turn up, then they usually don't get much work done.

In squad 13, captain Ukitake is still lieutenant less, despite Rukia Kuchiki more than qualifying for the job. She has her lovingly protective nii-sama to thank for that.

Although Rukia would love to be lieutenant, she instead takes her brothers refusal in good heart and is grateful of the extra time she spends with him, after all, it's not every day you get to be read to by Byakuya Kuchiki.

As for the other divisions, well, like I said, not much has changed...yet.

* * *

_Don't forget to leave a review on the way out, I would like to know it's worth continueing, after all, I didn't write this much just to find out I wasted my time._


	2. Here Here, There There

**Yeah, I know, took a while. But I only got one review- that I'm not suprised. Thanks anyway to my annonymous review, codename: 'dude' XD**

**So this is just a little look into a day or two during these days. It may seem like a pretty useless almost fillerlike chapter but it's not, it has hints about what will happen in the 'storyline' if I can call it that really. I might be adding pairings later on, the list of pairings I'm considering using at at the bottom.**

**

* * *

****Here Here, There There**

**At the thirteenth squad barracks:**

*cough cough* "Is there any chance of either of you getting me some more tea" a nervous Captain Jushiro Ukitake asked from behind a small stack of paperwork.

"I'LL GET IT" "I'LL DO IT FIRST" "I CAN DO IT BETTER" "NO, I CAN DO IT BETTER"

Ukitake sighed at the sight of his two third seats, Kiyone and Sentaro, squabbling over who loved their captain more.

"Don't worry captain, I've got some tea here, would you like me to send them out on an errand" said Rukia, from beside her captain, a bemused expression on her face. "Ah, thank you Rukia, and would you mind, I do have a lot of paperwork to do, what with the damages they've caused" Ukitake said, a grateful smile upon his face. "Of course not captain" Rukia said, turning away from her captain "KOTETSU, KOTSUBAKI" she yelled, gaining the arguing couples attention.

"Captain Ukitake requires your assistance in finding the following items"

"Of course, anything for the captain" "hmp, I'll find them all first" "will not" "will too" "WILL NOT" "WILL TOO"

Rukia sighed, and imagined herself hitting her head on a brick wall- it was certainly what she felt like doing. She stood up straight and placed two fingers in her mouth, before blowing a whistle, sharp enough to gain their attention "Here is the list, take it and go, I don't want to see you back here until you have everything, understand." Rukia said, glaring at the two.

"Y-yes ma'am" "Already gone"

And with that, the two scurried through the door so fast they left a dust trail which billowed behind them.

"Ah, thank you Rukia, I may finally get some peace, and might I say, they listen remarkably well considering they are technically superior to you" said Ukitake, placing emphasis on the end of his sentence. "Sorry captain Ukitake, Brother Byakuya is quite clear; he won't let me take the lieutenants position" Rukia replied, a small smile on her face. "Ah, such a shame is there no convincing him...even in these times of peace" he added on, continuing with his paperwork. " 'Fraid not, brother can be quite stubborn and is worried about the extra stress and time I shall have to put in" "Nonsense, he just doesn't want to share you that's all, I believe Byakuya has begun to enjoy all the extra time he gets to spend with you" said Ukitake looking at her. Tilting her head to the side slightly Rukia mutters "oh, really" "Indeed, now, would you like some candy, I recently got some chappy shaped ones"

"...Chappy"

**

* * *

****At the twelfth squad:**

"Hmm, oh, this is interesting, here Nemu come look at this" Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi called to his lieutenant and 'daughter'.

Swivelling his chair round, Nemu came to stand next to him; "What is it captain Mayuri?"

"Look at the chemical and biological make up of this element I just created; it appears to decrease the age of anything it touches"

Uryu looked on from where he sat reading at Mayuri and Nemu, who began a complex conversation about Mayuri's newly created element; very little of which did he actually understand. "So, a de-aging potion could be created from this, hmm, Nemu, find some test subjects immediately" Mayuri called, heading towards his 'experimentation table'. Uryu narrowed his eyes, _Now I know Kurotsuchi is not planning to waste his discovery on folk from Rukongai or anyone without significance, so that would mean he would choose...oh damn, I think I better go warn some people...and hide. _And with that, Uryu quickly and silently managed to sneak out of the research lab intent on finding a decent hiding place for a few days.

Mayuri turned around, at a sudden thought "Oh, Uryu- huh where'd he go"

**

* * *

****At the eleventh squad:**

"Haha, Kenny's having fun" said a joyful Yachiru from beside Ikkaku. "Yeah, captain's having fun, not sure about Iba though" Ikkaku said watching intently. Ikkaku turned his head intent on asking Yumichika something, but he instead sighed at the sight of him checking his hair in a mirror. _How can anyone be so damn vain? _Ikkaku simply shook his head, and returned his concentration to the fight, a few minutes passed, with only the clashing of swords heard.

At the sound of Yachiru's voice again, Ikkaku turned to his young lieutenant with a stupefied expression

"...Hey, Baldy, Is Peacock-head gay?"

"...uh..."

* * *

**At the tenth squad:**

Matsumoto rushed into the office, intent on apologizing to her young captain for her lateness- not that there was anything to do anyway- But upon reaching the office and sliding open the door, she was met with the sight of her young captain asleep at his desk. Matsumoto silently crept up to the desk and peered at her captain to check he was asleep, she could just make out his face from above his arm which he was resting his head on. A smile crept onto her face and she began to creep out of the office, before reaching the door however, another idea came to mind.

Taking a marker pen from the desk, she slowly and gently lifted the captains head and began drawing on his face, she then carefully placed his head back onto the desk, capped the pen, and skulked off; intent on having another round with her drinking buddies.

A few hours later, and many rounds too, Matsumoto was awaken from her drunken slumber by a familiar shout of "MATSUMOTO" that ran through the serietei. Quickly gathering her thoughts, she glanced around the room to see various people she did, and did not know also sleeping. Another shout ran out, and smirking, she began running, knowing her young captain was not far behind.

"Heh, so worth it" she muttered to herself.

**

* * *

**

**At the ninth squad:**

_'It's so peaceful, I feel like a nap' _Shuhei thought to himself as he lay down under a tree outside his division. Just as he was dozing off, a familiar voice snapped him out of it.

"Shuhei, come on, we're going for a drink" the melodic tones of none other than Rangiku Matsumoto drifted into his personal space.

"...Won't captain Hitsugaya be pissed that you ditched him" he asked, raising an eyebrow "Psh, he won't know, trust me" Rangiku said, pulling him up from the ground "Now, let's go get some sake"

A few hours later, and Shuhei found himself finally having his sleep...on the floor or the bar **[A/N, let's just assume they have those, neh] **

Though, not the way he planned on it. _'man, my head hurts, how much did I drink' _he thought to himself as he lifted himself off the floor. He clutched his head, as if somehow it would rid himself of his hangover and sniggered to himself as he heard captain Hitsugaya's bellowing in the background not to far from him. _'I told her, I told her'_

**

* * *

**

**At the eighth squad:**

"Captain are you going to laze around all day, there's still paperwork to be done" Nanoe Ise snapped at Shunsui Kyoraku who was lazing about on the roof."Ah my sweet lil' Nanoe, do you never come up here just to visit me" Shunsui says cheekily, turning his head to look at her. She throws the book at him "Captain, we need the paper work done, Head-Captain Yamamoto is getting impatient." "Ow, what was that for lil' Nanoe, that hurt" he replies dramatically, clutching his head. "Captain, the paperwork" she says frustratedly. "But there's so much-" Shunsui begins before being cut off "There's so much because you won't do it, it's been there for months."

Chad looks up to the top of the division office, to see his Captain and lieutenant arguing. _'Has he still not done the paperwork, I've never seen him do any yet' _Chad thought to himself, glancing up one more time before heading off to get lunch.

**

* * *

**

**At the seventh squad:**

Captain Sajin Komamura was conversing with his zanpaktou when his lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba came in.

"Captain, would it be ok for me to take the day off to visit the 11th division?

He asked anxiously, head bowed down in respect. "Of course Tetsuzaemon, your welcome to visit your friends without asking, just make sure you've no work to do first" Komamura replied, eyes still closed.

"Thank you captain" Iba said, closing the door behind him and heading towards the 11th division, a bottle of sake in hand.

**

* * *

**

**At the sixth squad:**

"Captain" Renji Abari shouted, chasing after his captain. Byakuya Kuchiki acknowledged Renji's presence but did not stop, instead continued walking.

"Captain" Renji said, finally catching up with him "I was wondering if we could spar captain Kuchiki" he asked, panting slightly. Byakuya looked at him and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I've more important matters to attend to Renji"

"Oh, I'm sorry captain, could I ask what"

"Rukia is unable to attend the SWA meeting, it is my duty as her brother to attend in her place" Byakuya stated, as he continued walking.

"Wha...What, uh ok, sorry to have bothered you captain" Renji babbled out, stupefied expression on his face. _'Wait, he was serious about that!...and he refured to himself as Rukia's brother...maybe I should call by the fourth __division- he might have head trauma' _he thought, to caught up in his own stupid thoughts to notice that he was in fact heading towards the thirteenth division as opposed to his manor.

Byakuya allowed a smirk to grace his face at the stuttering of his lieutenant

_'Heh, every time. Now, to deliver Rukia her lunch'_

**

* * *

**

**At the fifth division:**

"Captain Kurosaki" Momo said shyly, "How many times have I told you Momo, it's Ichigo" Ichigo replied laxly. "Ah sorry cap- Ichigo, but I need your signatures on these papers" she said, waving some paperwork in her hand. "Of course, just hand them over he-" he was cut of by the sudden call of "ICHIGOOOOO" and a familiar pair of feet wedged in his face. "Captain" Momo said cautiously.

"Grr, Dad, you're a captain, act more like it, why do you keep doing it" Ichigo shouted at his father who was now standing beside him, grinning from ear to ear. "Now, now son, you should have been prepared for that- what happens if a new enemy arises and you're not prepared." Isshin said, wagging his finger as if scolding a child.

Momo looked on helplessly as her captain and captain Kurosaki senior began to argue...violently. "Uhh, I-I'm just going to leave th-that paperwork on you desk...uhm, see you later captain" Momo said, rushing to the door. She began to head towards the third division.

**

* * *

**

**At the forth division:**

"That's so sweet of you Hanatarou, how lucky Yuzu is to have you" Orihime gushed as Hanatarou Yamada handed his girlfriend Yuzu a flower, causing Hanatarou to blush furiously. "Aww don't be embarrassed Hana, I think it's really sweet too" Yuzu said, pecking him on the cheek causing him to blush even more.

Captain Retsu Unohana looked on at the young members of her division, "Look at that Isane, isn't it sweet" "Indeed it is captain, I don't think I've seen Hanatarou look so happy at all" Isane replied, sipping her tea.

"Ah, if only I was as lucky as you Yuzu" Orihime said quietly, "Don't worry Orihime, I'm sure you'll find someone soon" Yuzu said, pulling her into a hug.

"Heh, thanks, I feel better now"

"No problem, any time, your practically family"

For a slight second, Orihime felt sad but decided to push it back and focus on being happy for the while.

**

* * *

**

**At the third division:**

"Captain Kurosaki, Captain Kurosaki...where are you" Izuru Kira said frantically looking for his captain, knowing quite well that if Isshin hasn't a close eye on him he'll get into mischief, remembering what happened when he found his way into captain Kuchiki's manor during 'sibling bonding time'.

Shuddering at the thought of another instance he continued searching the barracks. "Izuru" he heard, turning his head. "Momo. You haven't seen my captain anywhere have you, I've lost him" He said turning towards her fully.

"Eheheh, I've got good news and bad news" She replied sheepishly.

"...Ok, good news first" he replied

"Well, captain Kurosaki is in the fifth division, with captain Ichigo."

"...What's the bad news?" Izuru said curiosly

BANKAI

"...That's the bad news" she replied.

CRASH

"Oh man"

"Oh no"

"Captain Kuchiki is going to have a fit when he comes home"

"We should hide"

"What about the captains"

"What about them, in this instance we were no way responsible, now let's go- I hear Rangiku is in the bar with Shuhei" Izuru said finally, pulling Momo along with him in an attempt to get as far away from there as possible.

**

* * *

**

**At the second division:**

Captain Soi Fon watched closely as her lieutenant took the drills for her squad, before turning back to her two young protégés who were conversing with their zanpaktous. Satisfied, she allowed herself to relax slightly, sliding her back along a tree to a sitting position. A short while passed whilst she herself conversed with her own zanpaktou.

Yoruichi Shihoin entered the second squad and looked around, spotting Omaeda she walked towards him- noticing that he was slacking.

"You know, I'm sure Soi Fon wouldn't appreciate you dragging down her squad" Yoruichi warned him as she walked past, smirking at the look of terror that passed his face as she mentioned his captain.

Spotting her original target she skulked towards her, keeping herself hidden. Noticing how relaxed Soi Fon looked, she almost felt bad about disturbing her- before dismissing it and loudly saying in her ear " Now now Soi Fon, I hope you aren't slacking" At her reaction, Yoruichi only wished she had bought a camera, as seeing the mighty captain of the second squad hanging upside down on a tree branch is certainly a sight to see. "Ah, Lady Yoruichi, why can't you introduce your presence normally" She sighed, jumping back down.

"Normal, now why would I want to do that eh, my little bee" Yoruichi said, with a large grin, petting her head. "Lady Yoruichi, stop it, please" Soi Fon said, noticing her protégé's had left their meditative state, in stead choosing to watch the interaction between their sensei and her own sensei with curious eyes. "Eh" she replied, following her line of sight, "Ah, what's the matter little Bee, embarrassed" She said pulling her into a hug.

Tatsuki and Karin looked between each other and their sensei before smirking, knowing that if they were anyone else, they would be punished, but not them- Captain Soi Fon's favourite students, as people around would like to say.

Seeing Tatsuki and Karin burst into laughter, Soi Fon mumbled quietly "I'm never going to hear the end of this"

"Ah lighten up Soi Fon" Yoruichi said, patting her on the head again.

**

* * *

**

**At the First Division:**

Head-Captain Yamamoto thought carefully before making his next move.

"Checkmate"

"...Again, I must say captain, you are exceptionally good at this game- where did you find the time to learn" Chojiro Sasikibe asked, sipping his tea.

"Learn, nonsense, you're just terrible at it"

At those words Chojiro sweatdropped

_'...how honest, I'll have to prove him wrong. I must master the art of Chess'_

* * *

_*Note- SWA= Shiginame Womens Assosiation from the omake at the end of most episodes_

**Considered couples are: [These are most likely going to be what I use unless I get some feedback within the next few chapters I post]**

**Yoruichi and Soi Fon**

**Karin and Toshiro**

**Tatsuki and Orihime**

**Others=**

**Soi Fon + Tatsuki or Karin**

**Ichigo + Rukia or Orihime**

**Momo + Izuru**

**Tatsuki + Karin**

**Byakuya + Rukia**

**_Basically, within the next couple of chapters I would like some messages/reviews commenting on the pairings. Whether or not I should have them, and if so which ones do you want. There can be others that I haven't listed, those where just what I think seem most likley._**

**_I've opened a poll on my profile page, so please vote on it, it will help to affect how this plays out._**


End file.
